the village hidden in the rats
by jumogufu
Summary: story has mild swearing The village of rats has to do sort of with village hidden in the shadows and village of light idea's for village hidden in the light and shadows supplied by animefanatic363


The village hidden in the rats

(Chapter 1 the beginning of the end)

One day tatsuru was training in the forest but suddenly he heard a noise he

Summoned a tiny rat with 3 eyes to scope the area. then suddenly a kunai whipped

Past his head it was a large group of light shinobi. They all came storming at him

cutting ; punching; kicking beating the life out of him. Then he used the summoning

jutsu rat wall. A whole army of rats appeared and climbed into a big wall. Giving tatsuru

Enough time to escape. He headed home to warn his father he opened the door but

Before he could say anything he got a kunai jammed in his back. His eyes turned

White and he collapsed .then they say a light shinobi behind him then kazuro

started to cry but 5 seconds later he stopped got an evil look in his eyes and

shouted I WILL KILL YOU!. Then he jumped outside the light shinobi laughed and

said poor kid you said because i killed your brother.Then kazuro got a gleam in his

eyes and said YOU SON OF A BITCH summoning jutsu.Kazuro summoned about a

million rats they swarmed the light shinobi and tore him limb from limb.The light

shinobi cried out in pain then kazuro said how does it feel ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

ha.(Chapter 2 we need help)Kazuro rushed into the woods with his rats he looked

around the group of light shinobi appeared this one looks weak said 1 of them

attack.They rushed at him so he prepared himself and said go my pets devour

them devour them all ha ha ha ha ha ha all he could hear was the screams of the

light shinobi.Then he came back to his senses and rushed home.He slammed

open the door and he took a long sigh the doctors told him tatsuru would be

fine.Later his father called him into his office he shut the door and said we can not

take this we need help if we are ever going to stop the land of light.I need to talk

to you father when i whent outdoors to fight the light shinobi its like i didn't have

any remorse ive never felt that way before.Kuzugarims(hokage)mouth opened in

shock.(Chapter 3 inheritance)No i cant belive it not him why.What did it feel

like?.Im not sure i...Ok its alright now tatsuru will be ok why dont you get some

rest.Alright.later that night kazuro had nightmares it was him and yet it wasn't he

was killing every one and laughing not careing then it was his father face to face

with him his father said i banish you foul demon so you will never plage my family

again then he sat up gasping for breath he felt a sharp pain on his neck he looked

in the mirror and seen a mark like to horrifying eyes. he whent back to sleep and

when he woke up he whent downstairs and there was tatsuru.Hey brother are you

alright yah but it still hurts say what happened to those light shinobi anyway.He

stalled uh uh... oh i bet dad beat them right.ya he sure did im going to see dad for

a bit hope you get better.he walked into his dads office hey dad.hi son.dad i need

to talk to you last night i had a dream and a have this mark on my neck.his face

froze in terror.i have to tell you kazuro.(chapter 4 the

origin)That mark is a curse of a demon named zerashio he

was a powerful demon who possessed many of our family I

finaly managed to defeat him. But for some reason he's back

and inside you by the looks of this I cant get him out of you.

But why?. The curse mark is on your life line so if a destroy

him you will die. So you must learn to control it. OK I

understand I need to go I must get help from

konoha.(Chapter 5 the journey) kazuro and tatsuru went off

to the village of light about half an hour later they were

ambushed by light shinobi. It's time brother haaaaa!

Summoning jutsu kazuro summoned a giant rat and tatsuru

summoned an army of rats. Rat armor jutsu th giant rat

shredded apart and it's bones and skin were transformed

into armor on kazuro and the tail turned into a giant bone

whip. Kazuro was ripping through the light shinobi like

nothing. Then the light shinobi elite took out a chain sword

and sliced into tatsurus shoulder and arm nearly cutting

through it. He yelled out in pain the light shinobi was alone

now no alies left he charged jumped over kazuro and cut him

in the back. Then kazuro got the gleam in his eyes the curse

mark glowed he had a dark oura around him he ran up to the

light shinobi and tore his head off with his bare hands. He

summoned rats and said it's feeding time my pets the rats

ate all the bodies of the light shinobi leaving no trace.

Kazuro returned to normal the rats vanished. They

bandaged themselves up but then a rat shinobi elite

appeared he said you don't have to go the war is over

shadow won but there is a new enemy the land of

metal.(Chapter 6 the new enemy)We must go to the land of

metal then tatsuru. Tell our father we are going to try and

stop them. Ok good luck to you both goodbye. Lets go

brother. So kazuro and tatsuru went off to the land of metal

to try to stop them. On there way they ran into an army of

metal shinobi. There was at least 50 of them about 25

genin,15 chunin and 10 jonin. How are we going to defeat

them all brother. But before they could think of any thing the

metal shinobi attacked. Using there metal armor jutsu,metal

dome jutsu and metal cannon jutsu. Look out tatsuru. A

metal cannon ball came flying at him he just barely dogged

it. Ready double summoning jutsu thousands of rats appeard

and ran after the metal shinobi but they couldn't hurt them

for there metal armor so then they noticed eye holes and

nose holes in the armor. So they scambled into the armor

then they started to explode from so many rats In there

armor nothing but skeletons were left. At least all

the genin and 5 chunin were dead.(chapter 7 the battle begins) With 10

chunin and 10 jonin left they were still highly outnumbered.

Traped inside the metal dome they had to stay and fight the

rats were all gone but then the metal shinobi transformed

there arms into giant metal swords and drills. They charged

at tatsuru stabbing tatsuru. He fell to the ground it started to

happen again the curse mark burned. Then kazuro got

stabbed through the back so he took his blood and said

summoning jutsu and summoned a giant rat. The giant rat

started to whack and tear the metal shinobi to pieces. Then

kazuro jumped onto the rat and said destroy the dome so the

rat swung its tail smashing the dome to pieces. Then kazuro

grabbed tatsuru and ran off but before he did he made a

couple of hand signs and said rat bomb jutsu. The giant rat

laid down and 10 seconds later it exploded taking all what

was left of the metal shinobi.(chapter 8 the metal retaliate)

the metal shinobi were furious they all wanted to kill kazuro and

tatsuru. Meanwhile kazuro and tatsuru had made it to the land of

metal they rushed past the humongous gate. All the metal shinobi

were ready to attack but the hokage silenced them. ''so you think you

can stop me well will just see about that. The hokage used metal ogre

summoning jutsu and summoned a enormous ogre.''hahahaha just

try and stop me now. kazuro and tatsuru rushed up and summoned

rats. Kazuro used rat wind shiriken. A group of the rats transformed

into a demon wind shiriken he threw it and it cut clean through the

metal ogre. The hokage then used metal pillar jutsu then tons of

humongous metal pillars fell from the sky and crushed tatsuru. "no

shouted kazuro but then a pillar crashed down on him. The curse

mark exploded out all over his body the dark aura gave out a massive

burst of energy the pillars flew everywhere. "I will kill you if it takes

every single last ounce of my chakra. The hokage then used metal

spike jutsu tons of metal spikes came out of the ground and went

right through kazuro. He fell to the ground gasping for breath he knew

he was dying. Then tatsuru used rat body jutsu rats scampered up to

kazuro and morphed into the wound and healed it. Kazuro grabbed

tatsuru and used rat summoning an enormous rat at least 10 times

Bigger than the last one appeared. "I will destroy your entire country!

Kazuro then used rat bomb jutsu but right after he did the hokage

used metal body jutsu he morphed his metal arm into a blade and

stabbed tatsuru's heart. Blood came bursting out his mouth kazuro

grabbed him and ran as fast as he could. He managed to get away

far enough before the rat exploded. It took every part of the land of

metal and the hokage with it. They got home and tatsuru was dead.

They had a funeral for him and since then they were grateful to the

two brothers and even though the story is over no one will ever forget

them.


End file.
